Misunderstanding
by dialvian
Summary: ketika Harry marah pada Draco dan meninggalkan Draco dalam bahaya tanpa sepengetahuannya. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary. ini fic pertama saya. please be kind. mohon bimbingannya ya... warn: slash   minim konflik   cerita gak nyambung sama judul   AU


Disclaimer : milik J.K Rowling. saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja :)

warning : slash | DM/HP | minim konflik | my first fic :)

hope you like it

happy reading :)

Misuderstanding

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, secercah cahaya masuk menyelinap melalui ventilasi yang terdapat di beberapa sisi ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan masih tertidur lelap di atas salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di kamar tersebut. Tepat pukul 06.30 jam weker yang ada di atas meja disebelah tempat tidur itu berbunyi nyaring. Namun si empunya jam tersebut hanya meraba-raba meja disebelah tempat tidurnya, mencoba mencari sumber suara berisik yang mengusik waktu tidurnya. Dan ya, ia berhasil meraih jam tersebut lalu segera mematikan alarmnya tanpa membuka matanya, nampaknya ia sudah melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Ia melanjutkan waktu tidurnya, terlelap dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tidurnya terasa damai sampai sebuah suara yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari arah bawah.

"HARRY! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR SEPERTI ITU? APA KAU MAU TERLAMBAT SETIAP HARI?" seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut merah berteriak membangunkan temannya yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Ia nampak sibuk menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran hari ini. Mereka masih berada di kamar asrama putra Gryffindor.

"Iya aku akan bangun sekarang, Ron. Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tadi? Kau semakin mirip dengan ibumu." Terdengar suara jawaban dari Harry.

"Maaf, Harry. Tapi kau sering sekali terlambat bangun. Hari ini kelas pertama adalah ramuan. Jangan sampai kita kena detensinya Snape. Dan wajar jika aku sangat mirip dengan ibuku sendiri, bukan?" ujar Ron sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah kau benar. Snape. Geez. Kau tunggu aku di ruang rekreasi saja, Ron. aku akan siap dalam lima belas menit lagi." ujar Harry. Dan Ron pun pergi menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Setelah Ron pergi, Harry pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dengan langkah gontai. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Harry telah selesai mandi dan sudah memakai jubahnya. Ia berdiri didepan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya. Rambut hitam berantakannya dibiarkan begitu saja. Setelah merasa cukup, ia segera turun untuk menuju ruang rekreasi untuk menemui Ron dan juga Hermione.

Hanya ada Hermione dan Ron di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat ia turun dari kamar asrama, menunggunya, tak ada siapapun lagi karena yang lain sudah pergi lebih dulu. Harry menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu dan mereka pergi ke aula besar bersama untuk sarapan.

Aula besar sudah sepi saat mereka tiba.

"Aku sudah lelah membangunkanmu setiap pagi. Sia-sia ibuku membelikanmu jam weker jika pada akhirnya akulah yang mebangunkanmu setiap pagi." Ron memulai kuliahnya, lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "Berubahlah sedikit, Harry. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Ron menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan lahap seperti biasa.

Harry tampak memutar bola matanya, "Kau sudah mengatakan itu kemarin, juga di hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku sudah hafal kata-katamu barusan", ujarnya sambil tetap menyantap sarapannya. Harry tampaknya sudah jengah dengan 'kuliah pagi' dari sahabatnya itu. Rasanya sudah puluhan kali Ron bicara seperti itu.

"Kalau kau sudah hafal seharusnya kau mengerti. Kau.." Ron menjawab namun ucapannya terpotong oleh suara di belakangnya.

"Harry." Panggil seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina dan berkulit pucat.

Perasaan lega jelas terpancar dari wajah Harry. "Sepertinya Draco sudah menjemputku. Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti, Ron, Hermione." Harry bengkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik lengan Draco untuk membawanya keluar aula besar. Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak perang besar berakhir. "Oh kau menyelamatkanku, Draco. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang jika kau tidak ingin membuat kita telat.", ujar Harry kepada pemuda Malfoy tersebut, lalu langsung menarik tangan Draco agar segera tiba di kelas ramuan Prof. Snape.

Draco tampak kebingungan, "Aku menyelamatkanmu dari apa? Dan hey, kau bilang aku membuat kita telat? Kaulah yang membuat kita telat. Selalu kau", ucapnya, tampak tidak senang.

Harry menarik napas panjang, tampak tak ingin berdebat, setidaknya tidak sekarang. "Nanti kujelaskan setelah kelas ramuan selesai", ujarnya.

"Baiklah.", jawab Draco singkat.

Harry dan Draco berlari menuju kelas mereka, berharap dengan begitu mereka tidak akan terlambat. Namun sepertinya mereka salah. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas, mereka disambut tatapan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Harry dan Draco berdiri kaku di depan ruang kelas, menunggu Prof. Snape mengizinkan mereka masuk. Pemandangan seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Hampir setiap hari selalu begini.

Guru yang tengah mengajar kelas itu menarik napas panjang seolah lelah, lalu memperbolehkan mereka masuk. Harry dan Draco menghembuskan napas lega bersamaan, mereka tak menyangka kalau Profesor yang paling kejam seperti Severus Snape memperbolehkan mereka masuk, lalu mereka menghambur menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Potong masing-masing sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin." ucap Snape dengan wajah datarnya dan membuat Harry serta Draco mendecak kesal.

"Dia tidak berubah dalam kebiasaannya memotong poin asrama rupanya." bisik Ron kepada Harry yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku bisa mendengar yang kau katakan, Mr. Weasley." kata Snape yang sudah berdiri di belakang Ron. dan seketika kelas menjadi lebih hening.

Draco memulai percakapan saat mereka sedang mengerjakan esay ramuan di perpustakaan, ia hendak menuntut penjelasan Harry tentang masalah tadi pagi yang belum sempat dijawabnya, "Masalah tadi pagi, aku menunggu penjelasanmu", ucapnya.

Harry membolak-balik buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjutnya, lalu mulai menjawab Draco, "Kau tahu? Tadi kau menyelamatkanku dari Ron. Dia masih gemar menguliahiku. Betapa leganya aku ketika kau datang sehingga aku bisa langsung pergi menjauh. Lalu soal keterlambatan, maaf aku menyalahkanmu, aku hanya sedang kesal. Kau memaafkanku?", jelas Harry panjang lebar.

Draco telah paham sekarang, "Ron hanya ingin kau lebih disiplin dalam waktu, percayalah, itu juga demi kebaikanmu. Kau tentu tidak ingin terlambat setiap hari, kan? Dan tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Harry. Kau tahu sulit bagiku untuk marah padamu" Draco tersenyum tulus seraya meraih tangan Harry dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku pun bosan dikuliahi seperti itu setiap hari. Hey, sejak kapan kau jadi membela Ron?", gerutu Harry kepada Draco yang justru meyeringai.

Harry meletakkan buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut-nya dan meraih tangan Draco, Draco pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, saling berbagi kehangatan. Harry membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang Malfoy. Pemuda Malfoy itu meraih wajah Harry dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

"Err.. Harry, Draco, kukira kau ke tempat ini untuk mengerjakan essay ramuan kalian." Suara Hermione otomatis mengganggu momen romantis kedua sejoli tadi. Harry terkekeh pelan sementara Draco hanya mendengus, tidak suka ada yang mengganggu waktunya dengan kekasihnya.

"Mione, kau rupanya. Err.. ya, aku memang ingin mengerjakan essayku. Tapi Malfoy menggodaku dan.. seperti yang kau lihat." ucap Harry yang memberikan cengirannya pada gadis Granger itu. Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Ya, lakukanlah sesuka kalian. Dan kau, Malfoy, jangan lupakan bahwa kau adalah Ketua Murid." katanya sebelum meninggalkannya dan menuju deretan buku-buku.

Sang Malfoy mendengus sebal, "Granger Know-It-All menyebalkan. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan jabatan Ketua Murid menjelang hari kelulusan?" katanya tetap memandang Hermione yang menjauh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harry, "Dan hey, kau bilang apa tadi? Kau duluan yang menggodaku, Mr. Potter.", lanjutnya. Harry nampak tidak setuju, namun semburat merah muda tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang.. tampan.

"Lihat, kau yang menggodaku terus, Mr. Malfoy. Ayolah kapan kita bisa menyelesaikan essay ini jika kau seperti ini terus?" protes Harry yang kini kembali membolak-balik halaman bukunya dan mulai menulis di atas perkamennya.

"Baiklah, Love" jawab Draco singkat namun mampu membuat wajah Harry kembali bersemu merah. Harry selalu menyukai saat Draco memanggilnya seperti itu.

Pukul enam pagi, suasana kamar itu sangat sunyi dan damai. Sang pemilik kamar masih terlelap di dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi Harry bisa sedikit memuaskan tidurnya. Hanya sedikit, karena tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara-suara gaduh dari luar. Dan ternyata suara itu sukses membuat Harry beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mencari sumber suara berisik itu. Ia heran mendapati kamarnya bersama Ron, dan Neville kosong. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan segera membukanya. Matanya seketika melebar ketika ia tahu sumber suara berisik itu. Confetti-confetti bertaburan di atas kepalanya. Beberapa terompet dibunyikan, sebuah kue tart besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka satu dan delapan di atasnya, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah teman-temannya ada di sana bersama Prof. McGonagall yang merupakan kepala asramanya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, HARRY!", seru semua orang yang ada di sana ketika Harry tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Harry terperangah, ia memang ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada pesta kejutan untuknya di pagi buta seperti itu. "Harry, mau sampai kapan kau mematung seperti itu? Lilinnya sudah hampir meleleh separuh.", seru Dean Thomas padanya.

"Maaf, aku.. aku tak percaya ini. Apa aku bermimpi?", ujar Harry lalu segera meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Nak." Kata Prof. McGonagall, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku juga terkejut ketika teman-temanmu ini datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kantorku dan memberitahu rencana kejutan ini."

"Aku sudah lapar, kapan kita makan?", kata Ron dan langsung disambut tawa dari yang lainnya. Lalu mereka semua turun ke maja makan dan sarapan bersama.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada kalian semua. Aku senang sekali. Sangat. Senang. Terimakasih banyak." Kata Harry di tengah-tengah sarapannya di aula besar. "Tapi aku tidak melihat Draco. Dimana dia?", lanjutnya.

Teman-teman Harry tampak salah tingkah dan dengan kompak menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka melahap sarapannya. Hermione, sahabat terdekat Harry, menjawab, "Kami juga senang karena membuatmu senang, Harry", Hermione tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "Draco sedang ada urusan dengan orangtuanya jadi tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita."

"Apa dia melakukan kesalahan lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Draco bilang ada urusan mendesak dengan ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu." jawab Hermione dengan sedikit gugup.

Harry sedikit kecewa, namun ia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaannya ini. Ia bisa menemui Draco nanti, pikirnya. "Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bersenang-senang setelah ini.", ucapnya dan langsung disambut dengan antusias oleh teman-temannya.

Saat hari menjelang sore, Harry meminta sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione, untuk tetap tinggal karena ia ingin ditemani berjalan-jalan sebentar di Hogsmead. Maka setelah itu, berangkatlah mereka ke Hogsmead.

Suasana di Hogsmead cukup ramai karena hari itu merupakan hari libur dan banyak murid-murid Hogwarts yang berkunjung ke desa penyihir tersebut. Harry dan kedua sahabatnya pergi ke The Three Broomstick untuk sekedar menikmati Butterbeer. Tak lupa mereka pergi ke Flourish and Blotts untuk membeli perkamen dan pena bulu. Setelah puas berada di Hogsmeade, mereka pun kembali menuju Hogwarts. Ditengah perjalanan, Harry secara tidak sengaja melihat sosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berada di salah satu toko hadiah yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Harry menoleh ke Hermione dan Ron, lalu bertanya, "Mione, Ron, saat di Aula Besar tadi, kalian bilang Draco sedang ada urusan dengan orangtuanya, kan?"

Ron dan Hermione nampak heran sekaligus takut, "Y-ya, Harry. Draco memang sedang bersama orangtuanya saat ini, maka dari itulah ia tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita." Hermione yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah? Lantas.. siapa lelaki yang ada di sana? Kau lihat?", Harry menatap Ron dan Hermione bergantian, menuntut penjelasan. Rasanya ada yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya. Rasa panas mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"I-itu.. itu.. Draco. Y-ya, itu Draco", jawab Hermione dengan terbata-bata. Ia tak sanggup menatap sahabatnya. Ia tahu sahabatnya marah. Entah marah dengannya atau dengan Draco. "Harry! Kau mau kemana? Hey, tunggu, Harry!", Ron berteriak memanggil Harry yang langsung berjalan meninggalkannya di belakang, beberapa orang melihat kearahnya karena teriakannya yang cukup keras. Ia dan Hermione setengah berlari menyusul Harry. Ia melihat Harry masuk ke dalam toko tempat Draco berada. 'Oh tidak. Jangan. Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi.', batinnya dalam hati, tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Harry berhenti di balakang Draco, "Draco? Kaukah itu?", tanyanya meskipun sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Draco berbalik, dan detik itu juga ia melihat Harry, kekasihnya, sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah merah padam.

"H-Harry? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Draco terbata-bata, tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sedikit bersenang-senang. Dan kulihat kau juga sedang bersenang-senang rupanya", jawab Harry dengan nada menyindir. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, aku tak ingin mengganggu acaramu, Malfoy!", lanjutnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Draco, ia melangkah menjauh dari situ. Ron dan Hermione yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, melirik ke arah Draco sebentar dengan tatapan meminta maaf, lalu pergi mengikuti Harry.

Harry berlari menyusuri jalanan Hogsmeade yang ramai, Ron dan Hermione mengikutinya di belakang. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Draco yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia tidak menoleh. Terlalu sakit untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Kecewa. Harry kecewa pada Draco. Ia kecewa karena Draco lebih memilih pergi bersama gadis lain. Bahkan Harry tidak tahu siapa gadis yang bersama Draco tadi, ia baru melihatnya kali ini. 'Persetan dengan gadis itu! Aku tak peduli. Teganya kau, Draco' umpatnya dalam hati sambil terus berlari menuju tempat kereta Thestral yang akan membawanya kembali ke Hogwarts. Ia merasa suara Draco yang masih memanggil namanya terdengar semakin dekat. Tak ingin dilihat Draco, Harry pun bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang jarang di lewati orang. Ron dan Hermione yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang Harry berhasil disusul oleh Draco.

"Katakan.. hhh.. dimana.. Harry.." tanya Draco yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari mengejar Harry. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Baginya mereka tak penting sama sekali dibandingkan dengan Harry.

"Entahlah, Draco. Kami pun kehilangan jejaknya. Cepat sekali larinya. Kurasa ia tak memerlukan sapu lagi untuk bermain Quidditch." jawab Ron yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hermione.

"Ron!", gertak Hermione yang langsung membuat Ron menutup mulutnya.

Mereka melihat berkeliling mencari sosok Harry namun yang mereka dapati adalah orang-orang yang berlarian dan beberapa suara teriakan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga, terlihat kilauan mantra kutukan yang dilancarkan oleh sekumpulan penyihir bertudung hitam: Pelahat Maut menyerang Hogsmeade.

"Tidak! Harry! B-bagaimana kalau dia masih ada di sini dan tidak mengetahui bahwa ada belasan pelahap maut yang ingin menghancurkannya? A-aku harus mencarinya." Ucap Draco sedikit tercekat dan bergidik membayangkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Harry benar-benar tertangkap oleh pelahap maut. Baginya, keselamatan Harry adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu, ia tak yakin bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia berlari untuk menemukan kekasihnya, ia yakin sekali Harry masih ada di Hogsmeade dan belum kembali ke Hogwarts. Entah Harry bersembunyi dimana, ia terus memacu kakinya untuk berlari kemanapun kakinya membawanya pergi. Seorang pelahap maut yang ia tahu bernama Dolohov Lestrange, suami dari bibinya, Bellatrix Lestrange menghadangnya.

"Keponakanku ada di sini rupanya. Kau kesini umtuk bersenang-senang, Draco?" sapa Dolohov dengan tongkat teracung di tangannya.

"Jangan pernah sebut aku sebagai keponakanmu, Brengsek! Aku tidak punya paman sepertimu!" jawab Draco ketus yang juga mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Dolohov. "Dan sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu. Enyahlah!" lanjutnya.

Dolohov tetap berada di tempatnya, bahkan ia menyeringai jahat sekarang. "Baiklah, aku pun tak butuh keponakan pengkhianat sepertimu." ujarnya dengan suara dingin. "Ah! Apa kau sedang mencfari bocah Potter?" tanynya dengan seringainya yang sukses mebuat Draco membatu sesaat.

Draco terkesiap mendengar ucapan pelahap maut tersebut. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat setelah mendengar nama kekasihnya itu. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya lebih tinggi ke arah Dolohov. "Katakan! KATAKAN DI MANA HARRY SEKARANG!" teriaknya kepada sang pelahap maut. "CRUCIO!" Draco melancarkan mantra kepada Dolohov nemun berhasil ditangkis olehnya. Draco kembali berlari mencari Harry, tidak peduli bahwa Dolohov pasti akan mengejarnya. Sesekali ia melancarkan kutukan kepada musuhnya itu namun selalu dapat ditangkis dengan baik. Di suatu gang sempit ia melihat Ron dan Hermione yang juga sedang bertarung melawan pelahap maut: Bellatrix Lestrange. Maka sekarang merka bertiga, Draco, Ron, dan Hermione dikepung oleh pasangan Lestrange.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Draco. Senang melihatmu." ujar Bellatrix dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"STUPEFY!" Draco meneriakkan mantra tersebut ke arah Bellatrix namun lagi-lagi mantranya sia-sia.

Ron dan Hermione juga melancarkan mantra ke arah dua pelahap maut tersebut. Mantra Hermione nyaris mengenai bahu Bellatrix.

"CRUCIO!" teriak Dolohov dan berhasil mengenai Draco yang sedang berduel dengan Bellatrix.

"DRACO! DRACO! TIDAK, DRACO!" Hermione yang panik langsung menghampiri Draco. Ia bersama Ron memapah Draco hingga ke tempat kereta Thestral dan menuju Hospital Wing's. kedua Lestrange pergi begitu saja setelah memantrai Draco.

"Harry! Oh Harry syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi… Dimana yang lainnya? Maksudku Ron, Hermione, dan Draco?" kata Luna Lovegood yang langsung menghampiri Harry ketika ia berjalan di halaman belakang Hogwarts.

"Luna, apa maksudmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat seuatu. "Oh ya, tentu saja kau tahu tentang Draco, benar? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padaku jika Draco berkencan dengan gadis lain? Kukatakan padamu, aku "baik-baik saja", ujar Harry dengan memberi tekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

"Draco dengan gadis lain? Itu tidak mungkin. Dengar, Harry, kau sebaiknya mencari mereka sekarang juga. Kudengar para Pelahap Maut sedang menyerang Hogsmeade. Kau tidak bodoh, Harry. Jangan membuat kesimpulan sebelum kau tahu yang sebenarnya." Dan Luna pun pergi setelah mengatakan itu pada Harry.

Seketika Harry dilanda rasa cemas. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan Peta Perampok dari dalamnya dan mencari nama Draco. "Hospital Wing's?" gumam Harry ketika melihat nama sahabatnya dan kekasihnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia berlari menuju tempat itu. Sesampainya disana ia melihat Rojn dan Hermione di luar ruangan tersebut. Dan Harry pun menghampiri mereka.

"Dimana Draco?" tanya Harry.

Hening.

"KATAKAN DIMANA DRACO!" seru Harry pada keduanya ketika pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Harry, tenanglah. Draco pasti baik-baik saja. Madam Pomfrey dan Snape sudah memberinya ramuan." jawab Hermione dengan wajah cemas sementara Ron hanya mampu tertunduk.

"Seberapa parah?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Dia… terkena.. mantra Crucio yang dilancarkan oleh Dolohov." Kali ini Ron yang menjawab.

Saat itu juga Harry lemas. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Setetes cairan bening jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. "Salahku. Ini salahku. Draco pasti mengejarku saat itu. Seandainya aku tidak barlari dan bersembunyi darinya, ia tak akan terluka.

"Tidak, mate. Salah kami. Seharusnya kami memberitahumu rencana Draco mencari hadiah untukmu bersama Arabella sepupunya. Maaf, kami sangat menyesal." Ucap Ron dengan wajah menyesal.

"S-sepupu kau bilang?" tanya Harry seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ron dan Hermione. "Jadi gadis tadi adalah sepupunya?"

"Ya, Harry. Maaf, kami pun baru mengetahui bahwa Draco memiliki sepupu yang bersekolah di Beauxbatons." jawab Ron.

Tepat setelah Ron menyelesaikan perkataannya, madam Pomfrey dan Prof. Snape keluar ruangan. "Mr. Potter, kau di sini. Kau ingin melihat Mr. Malfoy?" tanya madam Pomfrey. "Tenanglah, meskipun sangat parah, kami yakin ia bisa bertahan. Masuklah."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Harry melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, Draco terbujur tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Mungkin orang lain pasti menganggap ia sudah mati karena wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu. Harry duduk di samping ranjang Draco, meraih tangan pucatnya yang terasa dingin. Dibelainya rambut pirang platina yang halus bagai sutera milik Draco. Lama ia memandanginya. Hanya memandanginya saja, seolah-olah jika ia mengalihkan pandangnnya Draco akan lenyap.

"Maaf… bodohnya aku yang langsung menuduhmu berkhianat. Kumohon bangunlah Draco. Sadarlah. Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku, Draco.. Andai aku menunggumu menjelaskan apa yang aku lihat. Andai aku tidak berlari. Andai aku tidak bersembunyi saat kau mengejarku. Andai.." Harry terisak, tangisnya pecah sekali lagi, air matanya membasahi punggung tangan Draco yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Kumohon kau bangun, Draco. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Harusnya aku mau mendengarkanmu. Aku akan lakukan apa saja, aku akan berikan apa saja, asalkan kau bangun, Draco." Harry menundukkan kepalanya, masih terisak.

"Harry," dengan ragu Harry mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Draco? Oh syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kukira kau tak akan bangun lagi. Kau bodoh, sangat bodoh. Dan kau juga jahat, kau jahat sekali, Draco. Oh demi janggut Merlin, kau berhasil membuatku menjadi lelaki cengeng hari ini, di hari ulang tahunku! Kau mengacaukan hari ulang tahunku yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang berkesan untukku. Bodoh, kau.."

Draco menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Harry, maka Harry pun langsung berhenti meracau. "Kau cerewet sekali, Harry", ujarnya dengan lemah.

Harry tersenyum mendengar suara Draco lagi. "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku cerewet seperti ini?", katanya. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Draco. Maaf ini semua salahku. Aku tidak seharusnya langsung menuduhmu berselingkuh dengan gadis lain padahal gadis itu sepupumu, benar?", ujar Harry. "Dan satu lagi," lanjutnya, "jangan membuatku takut lagi."

"Kau takut?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" jawab Harry, tersenyum. "Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Kerena aku mencintaimu."

"Well… kurasa aku seharusnya sering-sering seperti ini." Sahut Draco. "Karena kau jarang sekali mengatakan cinta padaku jika aku tidak sakit seperti ini", sambungnya buru-buru ketika melihat Harry melebarkan matanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry." Katanya lagi, tersenyum.

"Well.. karena aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun jika kau bangun, mulai hari ini aku kan mengatakan cinta padamu setiap hari.", katanya, "Itupun jika kau tidak bosan."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak akan bosan jika yang melakukannya adalah kau. Tapi apa kau sudah tidak malu lagi dengan hubungan kita yang… tidak normal?" Sahut Draco sambil tersenyum. "Dan.. kapan kau berjanji seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Pipi Harry merona merah karena malu, "Tidak ada yang tidak normal tentang cinta, Draco. Aku bangga memilikimu saat ini, dan kuharap akan selamanya. Soal janji itu… aku berjanji seperti itu saat kau tak sadarkan diri tadi." Jawabnya dengan pipi yang semakin memerah. "Sudahlah kau tak perlu tahu betapa kacaunya aku tadi. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, kau masih lemah. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Harry, Maafkan aku. Karena sudah membuatmu menangis, dan juga telah mengacaukan hari ulang tahunmu." Ujar Draco.

Harry tersenyum, "Maafkan aku juga karena membuatmu seperti ini. Sekarang tidurlah, Draco. Dan cepatlah sembuh."

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry." Sahut Draco, lalu menutup matanya dan tertidur.

TAMAT

what do you think about this fic?

please leave a review for me :)

i'll be better for thr next

mungkin bakal ada sequelnya kalau kalian mau :D

thanks yah buat para reader :) 


End file.
